makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepypasta the Fighters
Creepypasta the Fighters is a fighting game where a plethora of creepypasta characters engage in combat in order to prove whose superior to Mr. Creepypasta himself. Disclaimer (please read) The creator of the following page has no ownership involved in this fanon project. Any credit towards whoever has made it goes to MaxGomora1247 on DeviantART even if this isn't copywritten. Storyline Basically, Mr. Creepypasta became bored and pitted a series of creepypasta characters to go against one another in a tournament. The victor from the finals faces off against Mr. Creepypasta himself. If they win, they get their wish granted. Gameplay Basically, it's a mix between Mortal Kombat and Injustice. Characters * - Guest stars Playable *Slenderman *Jeff the Killer *Jane the Killer *Homocidal Liu *Eyeless Jack *Creepyblack Ghost *The Skin Taker *Pinkamena Diane Pie *Smile Dog *The Rake *Sally *MARIO *Suicide Mouse *Zalgo *Sonic.exe *Tails Doll *Herobrine *Happy Appy & Forenzik *Lost Silver *Laughing Jack *B.O.B. *The Observer *Samantha Samson *Ralph & Millie *El Segador *Seedeater *The Rage *Arcade *Enderman *Splendorman *Sexual Offenderman *Mr. Widemouth *BRVR *Bloody GIR *Miyuki Tachibana *Bloody Mary *Kuchisake-Onna *Ticci-Toby *Clockwork *Candy-Addicted Hatsune Miku *Alice Liddell* *Pyramid Head* *John.exe *Denise.exe *Amnesia.exe *Snake Assassin *DrowningWolf *Mr. Stripes *Hailey Skin Eater *Samuel "Sammy" Kingsley *Razorback *Johnny Ringo *Jax 1331 *Zeita *Raptor King *Tiny Teri *Horace Horrible *SCP-457 *SCP-049 *SCP-076-2 *SCP-993 *SCP-953 *Dr. Clef *Hasshaku-Sama *Christian Brutal Sniper* *Kate the Chaser *Irisu Kyouko *Ms. P *Kagekao *Bloody Painter *Mr. Welldone *Nemor *Ally the Slender Doll *Bloodcard the Killer Magician *Reggie *Korbyn *Tippi *Scarecrow *Emy *Nemesis Non-Playable *Suicidal Squidward *Dead Bart *Johnny 2xEp. 34 *Grieving Gumball *The Wanderer *Cursor *HABIT *DeadHead *Hoody & Masky *Swain *Firebrand *Theoretical Angelica *Teke-Teke *Weegee *Rainbow Factory Dash *Butchershy *Red *Dr. Smiley *Zombie *Creeper *UBOA *The Mother *The Red-Eyed Spirit *Yuki-Onna *Kappa *Abandoned Mascot *Hanako-San *Carmen Winstead *Grinny Cat *Ghost's Trainer *Apple Bloom *Russian Test Subjects *SCP-173 *Majora *Ender Dragon *Creeps McPasta (Sub Boss) *Creepypasta Jr. (Sub Boss) *Mr. Creepypasta (Final Boss) *SCP 001/Gate Guardian (Hidden Final Boss) Stages *Slender Woods *Russian Laboratory *Torture Room *Rainbow Factory *School *The Laughingstock *The Nether *Japanese Shrine *Haunted Hotel *Lost Episode Studio *SCP Containment Facility *Green Hill Zone *Mowgli's Palace *Zenith *Insane Asylum *Arcade *The Shadow Zone *Suicide Lane *Lavender Town *Dark Woods Circus *Ghost Subway *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza *The Mad Hatter's Laboratory *Silent Hill Hospital *Mr. Creepypasta's Realm *Apocalyptic Stage (SCP 001 Boss Fight) See Also Note: The link is like this: Creepypasta the Fighters/*insert page here*, but just displaying the name. Character Pages */Slenderman/ */Jeff the Killer/ */Jane the Killer/ */Homicidal Liu/ */Eyeless Jack/ */Creepyblack Ghost/ */Ben Drowned/ */The Skin Taker/ */Pinkamena Diane Pie/ */Smile Dog/ */Tails Doll/ */The Rake/ */Suicide Mouse/ */Zalgo/ */Sonic.exe/ */Herobrine/ */Sally/ */The Observer/ */Lost Silver/ */Happy Appy & Forenzik/ */Bloody Mary/ */Laughing Jack/ */B.O.B./ */Mr. Widemouth/ */Splendorman/ */Sexual Offenderman/ */Enderman/ */Arcade/ */The Rage/ */Ralph & Millie/ */El Segador/ */Miyuki Tachibana/ */Samantha Samson/ */Seedeater/ */Ticci-Toby/ */Kuchisake-Onna/ */John.exe/ */BRVR/ */Bloody GIR/ */Alice Liddell/ */Pyramid Head/ */Candy-Addicted Hatsune Miku/ */Kate the Chaser/ */Dr. Clef/ */SCP-076-2/ */SCP-993/ */SCP-953/ */SCP-049/ */SCP-457/ */Tiny Teri/ */Hasshaku-Sama/ */Horace Horrible/ */Irisu Kyouko/ */Ms. P/ */Clockwork/ */Kagekao/ */Christian Brutal Sniper/ */Mr. Welldone/ */Bloody Painter/ */Nemor/ */Scarecrow/ */Korbyn/ */Reggie/ */Zeita/ */Raptor King/ */Snake Assassin/ */Hailey Skin Eater/ */Bloodcard the Killer Magician/ */Denise.exe/ */Amnesia.exe/ */Emy/ */Tippi/ */DrowningWolf/ */Samuel Kingsley/ */Mr. Stripes/ */Razorback/ */Ally the Slender Doll/ */Jax 1331/ */Johnny Ringo/ */Nemesis/ Stage Descriptions */Slender Woods/ */Russian Laboratory/ */Torture Room/ */Rainbow Factory/ */School/ */The Laughingstock/ */The Nether/ */Japanese Shrine/ */Haunted Hotel/ */Twisted Cartoon Studio/ */SCP Containment Facility/ */Green Hill Zone/ */Mowgli's Palace/ */Zenith/ */Insane Asylum/ */The Arcade/ */The Shadow Zone/ */Suicide Lane/ */Lavender Town/ */Dark Woods Circus/ */Ghost Subway/ */Freddy Fazbear's Pizza/ */The Mad Hatter's Laboratory/ */Silent Hill Hospital/ */Mr. Creepypasta's Realm/ *Apocalyptic Stage (SCP 001 Boss Fight) Misc */Rivals/ Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:3DS Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Creepypasta the Fighters Category:Horror Games